Sweet Nothings
by Wootar16
Summary: Some Owkita fluff because there isn't enough in the world


**Okay so another one that Tori thought I should post. I'm knocking off all these unfinished fics so that's a nice feeling. ENJOY!**

"I need help!" Nikita screamed desperately as she looked down at Owen, the pool of blood around him growing larger with every passing second.

"Owen you're going to be okay." She whispered to him.

Another agent came running into the room. "Let's get him out of here." He said gently, helping Nikita to get Owen off the ground.

Nikita lifted Owen, taking most of his weight. They carried him up the stairs and out of the house, she could feel him growing weaker and it terrified her.

They made it to the van and Michael ran up to her. "Nikita!" He called as he saw she was covered in blood.

"It's not mine." She assured him softly but wasn't paying attention to any one else as she got into the car with Owen.

Alex and Michael went to the other car with a few other agents as Nikita went with Owen.

Nikita sat with Owen's head in her lap, gently running a hand through his short blonde hair. "Owen you're going to be okay." She whispered gently to him.

Owen groaned as pained shot through his side but reached a hand up to Nikita's hand and grasped it. "I'll be alright." He promised gently.

Nikita took Owen's hand, not worrying about the blood that covered his hand.

Nikita gave him a weak, forced smile. "You better be, because I'm not losing you too." She said.

She refused to lose anybody else, and if she did she certainly wasn't going to let Owen be that someone else.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said gently. "I have a reason to hang on." He said with a smile as he forced himself to open his eyes and look up at her.

They both knew he was talking about her. She didn't know when it happened. When she started having feelings for Owen and she certainly didn't know what to do about them. She was engaged to Michael, and she loved Michael. Didn't she?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the car coming to a stop at Division. Medics were around the car in a second, getting Owen out of the car.

Nikita held his hand, not once letting go of him while he was rushed to medical.

She could practically feel Michael's scrutinizing gaze on her but she didn't care.

They were running down the halls, Nikita staying as close as she could be to Owen.

"Nikita, I love you." Owen choked out.

None of the doctors heard him, being too worried about his rapidly declining state to notice.

But Nikita heard him. She heard him loud and clear and for a second she thought she had imagined it. She was about to respond when his eyes drifted shut and his grip on her hand released.

"Owen?" She whispered desperately. "Owen!" She yelled louder in a panic.

She was suddenly pulled back by an arm around her waist as she watched Owen turn the final corner into medical.

"Owen!" She screamed as she fought against the grip of whoever grabbed her, she needed to get back to him.

"Nikki you have to calm down." Birkhoff's soft voice commanded gently.

Nikita stopped fighting and turned to face him. "Birkhoff-" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"I know." He said gently. He knew about Owen's feelings for Nikita; and he had a pretty good hunch that Nikita felt the same way. The only problem was Michael.

Michael was his best friend, and he was happy he was happy but he also wanted Nikita to be happy, and he had a feeling she wasn't happy with Michael.

Nikita broke down completely, gripping his shirt as she cried into his chest.

Birkhoff wrapped his arms around his friend, holding her tightly. "What if he's not okay?" She whispered.

"He's going to be fine Nikita." Birkhoff said lightly. "You have to believe that."

Birkhoff ran a gentle hand over Nikita's back, continuing the action until she had calmed down.

Nikita pulled back from him and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about your shirt." She apologized seeing that his shirt was now covered in tears stains and blood from her hands.

"It's just a shirt." Birkhoff assured her gently. "It's not my star wars one so you're safe." He said with a light smile.

Nikita choked out a teary laugh, a smile creeping onto her face. "Thank you Birkhoff." She said honestly.

"What else are friends for." He said with a shrug.

"I need a shower." She commented as she looked down at her hands and arms that were covered in Owen's blood, the sight nearly making her sick.

"Go, you need the space to clear your head." He reminded her gently.

Nikita hug him on last time before waking towards an empty recruit room.

She grabbed the change of clothes from the room she had been staying in, bringing them with her into the bathroom.

She locked the door an stripped out of the clothes she was wearing, making a mental note to burn them later.

She ran the water and stepped under the hot spray. She grabbed the soap and began to vigorously rub the small bar over her skin, washing away Owen's blood.

When she decided she had cleaned all his blood from herself she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her small frame.

She wiped the fog from the mirror and ran her fingers through her soft hair. She quickly dried off and got dressed in the clothes she had taken with her from the main room which consisted of black leggings and a black shirt.

She pulled her hair back in a low pony tail and walked out of the room.

She was almost scared to go towards medical. In truth she was terrified. She was terrified someone would tell her Owen didn't make it. That he wasn't coming back.

She forced herself to walk in the direction of medical, one of the doctors spotted her and gave her a small nod towards one of the doors.

She nearly sprinted in the direction but was able to keep herself composed. She turned the corner to see Owen pulling a shirt on and moving to sit up.

"You always were a terrible patient." She commented sitting next to him.

"Well if you want your patients to stick around you might want to think of putting a TV in here or something." He joked with a smile.

"Owen, what you said-" She started but Owen cut her off.

"Forget I said anything." He said quickly. "I wasn't thinking straight."

Nikita looked at him for a split second before dropping her gaze. That hurt more than she though it would have. She felt a pang in her chest that seemed to be all too familiar to her.

"Oh." She said simply. "Okay, I better go." She said moving to leave, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

Owen heard how her voice crack and, despite his bodies protests, was off the bed in a second. "Nikita wait!" He called as she had started to move down the hall.

When she didn't stop Owen ran as fast as his body would let him. He finally caught her and gently took her wrist in his. He turned her to face him and placed her against the wall, stopping her from trying to get away from him.

His heart broke in his chest when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks. He reached up and wiped a tear that was falling from her eye with his thumb.

"Owen just let me go." She said weakly.

"Nikita no, you know I can't do that." He said gently. "I meant what I said, but you're with Michael." He reminded her.

Owen would do anything to be with her. He was sick of seeing Michael cause her so much pain. But if Michael made her happy he wasn't going to deny her that.

"You're marrying him." Owen said his tone bitter.

"Unless you give me a reason not to." Nikita said looking up at him.

Owen stared down at Nikita in shock. He had expected her to say a lot of things but he had never expected her to say that.

He wanted to give her a reason. He so did, he wanted to run away with her and not have to worry about Division, or Michael or the rogue agents. He knew he couldn't though; because she deserved someone better than him.

"Nikita, I love you I always will." Owen started and for a second Nikita was smiling. "But I'm not the one who is going to make you happy." And just like that the smile faded. "If you do this you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. You're going to regret giving up on Michael and you're going to regret being with someone like me." He explained placing a hand on her cheek.

It was the hardest thing he had ever said in his life, and he hated it because Nikita looked completely broken. It was the same expression she had when Michael snapped at her after the accident, it was the same expression he swore he would never cause her and he did.

"You're going to be happy," he started "you're going to get out of here and have a normal life. That's all I want for you, even if I'm not the one with you." He said gently.

"Why not?" Nikita asked. "Why can't it be you?"

"You know why." He said lightly.

It would be too complicated, Michael hated them enough already and he knew Nikita wouldn't be able to stand losing Michael.

As much as Owen hated it he and Nikita had never been in a relationship, she wasn't as close to him as she was with Michael.

She could survive not being with Owen. Michael would destroy her, just like leaving Nikita was slowly killing Owen.

Owen pressed a simply kiss to her lips; Nikita shut her eyes, her hand going to the back of his neck.

He pulled away, leaving Nikita resting her body against the wall.

She slowly opened her eyes and when she did she saw that she was standing in an empty Division hallway.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
